general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crawford/Chapter One
Story 1 Molly About a week after everything started Molly is seen along with the 20 people who managed to barely escape the school ranging from the ages eleven to twenty. There are the armed men experienced with their weapons defending every entrance along with trying to block it off. The big crowd consisting of at least forty people who made it to the safe-zone and survived the first attack. "Okay okay everyone settle the fuck down!" One of the armed men who's name is revealed to be Eric said before the crowd begins to escalate. "We are all trying very hard to keep everyone safe but we can't do that with everyone freaking out so we all just have to stay calm." "Its been a week and you guys still haven't sorted this mess out! How the hell do you expect us to stay calm?!" Molly shouts at the Eric. "Ma'am please calm down, we're safe here there is no need for you to worry it will all be sorted out shortly but until then we need a leader for this community just until this is all over." "You're asking us inexperienced normal people to lead a whole community? That is absurd." Ms. Higgens boldly states. "JUST until the mess is sorted out which as I said before will not be long from now. Are there any volunteers?" "Why can't you just lead us?" A woman named Lisa says. "I have to tend to this place and honestly I wouldn't fit the role as leader." The crowd goes silent as no one wants to volunteer as leader. "I'll do it" A voice is heard in the back of the crowd. The crowd moves out of the way and the man is revealed to be Oberson. Crawford Oberson Story two Oberson begins to talk forward in front of the crowd which is in utter silence. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'll do it." Oberson says with an awkward look on his face. "Fine by me since no one else wants to volunteer." Eric says. "Shouldn't we have a vote or something?" Molly says voicing her opinion. "We have no idea who this guy is he could be dangerous." "Lady technically I don't know you so you can also be dangerous." A guy in the crowd named Bill rebuttles. "You know what I mean." "Look, it doesn't really matter who's leader this is not going to last very long so I say we give him a chance." "If I'm not mistaken none of you decided to volunteer so there's really no choice also this guy helped clear out the place when this started!" Eric standing up for Crawford's leadership. "Sooo no objections then?" Crawford asks out of curiosity. "I guess not" Molly states. "Good then." "So what's our first order of business? Crawford." Eric asks. "Firstly we need to barricade this place butbefore that we need more people to do so." "Search the closest but biggest store, when this started they mentioned Save-Lots so search there for possible survivors who might be hiding out there. Also lets start building up this place and barricading it everyone start moving now!" Oberson demands. "I'll go get a team of 3 to go search the Save-Lots consisting of me, Frank, and Cameron." "Good now get to it." The team gets in a military jeep with their assault rifles and drive off as Oberson goes into the school and sits in the principles chair with his hands folded. "This community will flourish and we have to stay safe at any cost..." John Cresto Story 3 A week or so after the initial outbreak, John and his co-workers still resided in the Save-Lots. One of them had gotten bitten and then was killed by the John himself. When Crawford men came over, he and his remaining co-workers had been told they could go to Crawford as long as they kept inventory and helped bring all the food from the store to Crawford. Once there, John had to start unpacking the food. He had seen a man standing in the middle of a group of people, commanding them. The whole community itself was just a few buildings with cars kept as barriers. After he was done, he was shown his room and settled in. It was a small room on the top of a motel. It had a window on the far wall and a small bed. The electricity didn't work and the water didn't run. Is this where we're staying? John asked. No. This is temporary. We're gonna expand to a few blocks of the city and get better barricades, the Guard who was escorting him said. John was safe. Molly Story Four Molly had volunteered as a supply runner. She thought it’d be a good way to help the community. Molly went to go talk to Crawford before the supply running team left for the day. ‘’Crawford?’’ Molly asked, peering in through the principal’s office where Oberson was sitting. ‘’Yes?’’ Crawford said in a voice that slightly irritated Molly. ‘’I was wondering if I could stop by my old apartment and get a few things…’’‘’Like what?’’ Crawford said after standing up. ‘’My sister’s medical supplies. We could also loot the other apartments for suppli-‘’ ‘’No. I’m sorry, Molly but if our supply runners get killed, we have no resources, if we have no resources, we starve, if we starve, we die. We just can’t afford it, sorry,’’ Oberson said, smugly. Molly walks away, angrily. Category:Issues Category:Crawford Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Dark Category:Crawford